Reckless Bliss
by Vera The Awesome
Summary: After their match got interrupted by Gran, Burn and Gazel are both filled with uncontrollable rage and tension. In the heat of the moment, they decide to vent their frustration in the most reckless way possible. One-shot, Burn/Gazel.


**A/N: So yeah, this is the M-rated fic I mentioned at the end of The Break-Up. Don't expect too much of a deep plot with this one, folks, I just felt like writing thoughtless fanservice and I did. XD Hope you enjoy! -heart-**

* * *

><p>Gazel had a little bit of trouble opening his eyes. It was rare the morning sun shone this brightly into his room, forcing his eyes to get used to the light after lingering in the darkness of his dreams. Half-awake, he sat up and rubbed his head, feeling a tad dizzy. He was clueless about the reason until he awoke fully and realized the bed he was sitting on wasn't his own. In fact, this wasn't even his room. Gazel's eyes shot wide open and averted to the side, taking in the third and definitely most wrong thing about this picture: a naked Burn snoozing under the blanket. His blanket. In his own room.<p>

Why the hell was he here…? The moment he tried to remember, flashes of yesterday night suddenly filled his mind, almost making Gazel wish he'd lost that part of his memory. Without thinking, the silver-haired boy jumped out of bed, picked up his clothes – including his underwear – and put them on at a record pace. He flinched and almost froze when he heard Burn moan behind him, but when he saw the redhead was still asleep, Gazel exhaled a sigh in relief and got out of there.

He ran through hallway after hallway, racing straight to the Diamond Dust department. Being seen in the Prominence area wasn't much of a surprise after he and Burn had formed Chaos, but his presence so early in the morning was something his new teammates would definitely raise an eyebrow at. Gazel felt another jolt of relief when he reached his good old room and slammed the door shut behind his back. He was panting like mad, and not just from running faster than he had done in a long time.

_… I slept with… with Burn…_

Gazel slapped a hand on his mouth and sank down against his bedroom door, feeling a deep shame wash over him. His cheeks flushed uncontrollably and his heart pounded almost audibly as his brain forced him to recall the event he desperately dreaded.

* * *

><p><em>"Unforgiveable! Simply unforgiveable!"<em>

_Burn repeated the word a couple of times, stomping in circles with clenched fists. The sounds resonated through his room and Gazel thought he could actually feel the floor tremble a couple of times. Seated on Burn's bed, he let his co-captain vent to his heart's content. To say he felt surprised or even moved by one of Burn's raging episodes would be a flat-out lie, and especially now, the evening after their match against Raimon, he understood Burn's fury more than anyone. He, too, was madly unforgiving of Gran, but as usual, he succeeded at containing his feelings in contrast to Burn – although it took him a surprising amount of effort this time._

_"You'll get a headache like that, you know," he pointed out calmly, holding his face in one hand._

_Burn abruptly stopped walking and stared at him with angry eyes. "How can you remain so calm?" he demanded in a loud tone. "Aren't you mad at Gran?"_

_"I am very mad at Gran," Gazel clarified without raising his voice. "I hate the bastard just as much as you."_

_"Damn straight you should!" Burn spat at him, before he turned away his head and continued his rant with narrowed eyes. "That Gran has some nerve, interrupting our match like that… We would've won, I know it! That's why he disturbed us! The coward came in to stop us from winning!"_

_Gazel said nothing, but nodded in agreement. He didn't doubt that was the reason behind Gran's shameless intervention. Chaos had been at the verge of winning, of making it to the top and reaching the title of Genesis, and Gran had taken it all away with a few brash words. Recalling the moment actually increased Gazel's urge to join in on Burn's thoughtless shouting and attacking the wall with a soccer ball. He hated, no – he _loathed_ Gran. They both did. More than anything, this was the thing Burn and Gazel agreed on with an equal passion._

_"It can't be too late," Burn said suddenly, snapping Gazel out of his thoughts. "We can still make a comeback if—"_

_"It's over, Burn," Gazel interrupted with a shake of his head. "You know that as well as I do."_

_"Don't say that!" Burn hissed frustratedly. "I swear I'll hit you if you keep sitting there with that, that—that _infuriatingly_ blank face of yours, Gazel! Stop acting like you don't give a crap!"_

_Gazel looked away and gently brushed through the locks that tickled his cheek. "What, so you want me to waltz around like a brainless monkey, like you?"_

_He didn't need to look up to know Burn was staring at him with wide eyes, each filled with ruthless flames. "What… did you say…?" he breathed._

_"You heard me," Gazel said, unhesitant to make his point to his friend. They might not be rivals anymore, but Burn's childish attitude was still more than enough to test his impatience._

_As for Burn, his tolerance was totally gone. He made for his bed and grabbed Gazel by the collar, lifting him from the sheets and forcing the other boy to look him in the eye. "You asshole… I'm definitely going to punch you," he threatened in a hiss._

_Gazel raised an eyebrow, not at all intimidated by his aggressive approach. It wasn't the first time Burn had grabbed him like this, nor that he promised to use violence if he didn't shut his mouth. And thus, Gazel wasn't the least bit fearful when he whispered: "Go ahead then, do it. Hit me."_

_Burn gritted his teeth, exhaling an agitated "tch". Gazel saw him raise his free fist in the corners of his eyes, but little to his surprise, he quickly lowered it again. However, he wasn't prepared for Burn's other hand, which pulled him forward, then shoved him on the bed with almost enough force to send him off on the other side._

_"Fuck!" the redhead screamed, and he squeezed his eyes shut before he opened them again and walked to his soccer ball, which was lying in the corner of his room. Gazel sat up and watched how he kicked the object through the room repeatedly, hitting it each time the wall deflected it back to him. It wasn't until Burn actually started to break some of his stuff that Gazel got up and went to stand in front of him, his arms spread to stop his rampage._

_"Burn, stop," he urged, "this isn't helping. You're destroying your room."_

_"It'll have to do since I can't beat up that son of a bitch!" Burn snarled, but Gazel was determined to tone him down and placed his hands on his shoulders._

_"Burn! Stop talking that way. Violence _isn't_ going to help you. It's not going to help anyone," he reminded him firmly._

_Burn shot his co-captain a death glare, for a moment looking like he was about to push him out of the way, but then he lowered his head and pressed his teeth together once more. He was panting heavily and Gazel could feel his shoulders tremble under his fingers. The boy was keeping a lot of anger back… and truth to be told, so was he. Gazel suddenly realized he was breathing in just as an irregular pace as Burn. The two of them held an equal amount of stress inside that was at the verge of bursting, but they had no idea how to vent it, aside from throwing a fit. However, another solution came to light when Burn turned his face back and regained eye contact with his teammate. It was when their eyes met that they both lost control and leaned in at the exact same time._

_Before they knew it, their lips had locked in a passionate kiss. Gazel's hands had shifted from Burn's shoulders to his neck, embracing him tightly, and Burn had started to tug impatiently at the fabric of Gazel's uniform, racing from his waist to his chest to his back. When they parted, their cheeks were equally red, but the tension was far from gone. Without thinking, Burn and Gazel kissed each other again, suddenly feeling very invited, not to mention eager, to do away with their anger and frustration together._

* * *

><p>Gazel hid his red face behind his knees at that last image, and he clutched his hair so tightly it started to hurt. He wished he could say those two kisses were the end of it, but sadly, they weren't even enough to count as a beginning. Gazel had the urge to cry at what he had done. He was always calm and collected and had no problem being that way; why had he done this? Why had he gone so far with Burn, what had been different from all other the times he had yelled in his face?<p>

The more he thought about it, the dirtier Gazel felt. He needed a shower… The silver-haired captain got up and, to his embarrassment, felt his legs shake underneath him. He took a towel from his closet and made for the bathroom, wishing the shower would wash away the happenings of last night – and knowing that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

><p>Burn's mind was absent during breakfast. While his teammates of Prominence chatted happily with each other, he was lost in thought about something very shameful he had done with Gazel. Unlike his fellow captain, he had instantly remembered the event upon waking up. He had scanned the bed and then his room for the other boy, not knowing if he should feel disappointed or relieved to see he had disappeared.<p>

Burn nipped a small bite of cereal, glancing wearily at his food as his brain lead him into a rather intimate flashback. It was the moment after he had pushed Gazel down on his bed and yanked off his shirt, impatiently teasing the upper half of the other boy's body.

* * *

><p><em>"Huh… You like that, don't you…?" he muttered after hearing a moan escape from Gazel's lips. Burn repeated the gesture and got the exact same result from his nibbling at Gazel's earlobe. He had no idea the other boy was so sensitive there, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the sounds he forced him to make.<em>

_Gazel's eyes were shut and his hands lay above his head, granting Burn permission to do whatever he wanted. His heart constantly picked up the pace while Burn teased him with his hands, lips and tongue. He was barely even thinking through what he was letting his co-captain do; all he knew was that he was enjoying it, and that stopping would only displease him at this point._

_"Yes, I like it," Gazel admitted obediently, and he exhaled an excited sigh when Burn lowered his head to trace his tongue across his neck. He then started to shift, making Gazel open his eyes in curiosity, and he parted his lips when Burn leaned in._

_The redhead kissed him without hesitance, merely feeling passion and desire – two frantic emotions that only seemed to increase as he went on. Burn let their tongues mingle while his hands vividly explored Gazel's chest. He was amazed at how soft, sexy and… inviting it looked. He broke the kiss and instantly lowered his head to let his lips take over, planting heated kisses all over Gazel's skin. He was more than pleased when he heard the boy respond by uttering moan after moan, and he decided to tease him a little more._

_"Do you want me to continue?" he whispered, bringing his mouth to one of Gazel's nipples and giving it a light lick._

_Gazel groaned at the exciting tingle that small gesture gave him and nodded without a word, but that wasn't enough to Burn._

_"Do you want me, Gazel?" he repeated, all the while provoking him with gentle – way too gentle – licks and kisses._

_Maintaining a bit of his pride, but only a little bit, Gazel reluctantly whispered "I want you," through his continuous moans, unable to keep them from growing louder._

_Burn grinned happily when he heard the words he wanted to hear and, not having the slightest doubt that the other boy wanted this, started to lower Gazel's shorts._

* * *

><p>"… sama… Burn-sama…!"<p>

"Huh, what?" Burn's head snapped up and he saw his entire team look at him with confused eyes. "W-what is it?" he stammered, wondering if the others had someone managed to read his mind – and with that, see the dirty images that filled about his entire daydream.

"There's milk dripping on your uniform," Barra pointed out.

Burn glanced down and let out a curse when he realized she was right. He had left his spoon, which contained more milk than cereal, hover above his leg and tilted it subconsciously, probably when he was completely lost in his thoughts.

Burn got up to get a piece of cloth so he could wipe off the stain, all the while followed by the eyes of his teammates. They each shared the acknowledgement that their captain seemed very… off today. He had reacted only when they called his name for the fifth time, he had barely touched his cereal, and he had kept this dazed look on his face since they started breakfast – not at all something they were used to. Their captain was usually fierce, attentive and straight to the point.

Burn gritted his teeth when he felt several stares pierce into his back. Damn that Gazel, making him lose attention for a stupid daydream like that… although, he had to admit it wasn't an unpleasant daydream. And his fellow captain wasn't exactly to blame, as Burn had taken the initiative. But still, he scolded Gazel in thought for looking so cute, for letting him have his way with him and constantly uttering those irresistible moans—

"Rean!" he suddenly barked, making the orange-haired girl flinch in her seat.

"Y-yeah?" she muttered, taken aback. She looked at her captain with startled eyes, wondering why he addressed her of all ten Prominence members.

"Come with me for a moment," Burn told her, and he left the kitchen without giving his friends another look. Rean got up and followed him, a small smile appearing on her face. She and Burn had always been close friends, and the fact that he wanted to be alone with her probably meant that he had something private – in other words, embarrassing – to share.

After she shut the kitchen door behind them, she glanced at her captain and asked patiently: "What is it?"

Burn was looking at the wall instead of her, clearly feeling uneasy. He dug his hands in his pockets, pulled them back up, placed them on his back, only to fold them at his stomach, and eventually let them hang at his sides. He opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it again and remained silent. Burn knew he could trust Rean to keep his secrets, but this was a matter he had no idea how she would respond to. What if she laughed him in the face? No, no, she wouldn't do that, she was a kind person…

"… Rean, uh…" he started awkwardly, talking to the floor rather than to his teammate. "… there's something bugging me… and it might throw you off. Like, loads."

Rean simply smiled and rested her hands on her back. "You can tell me, no worries," she reassured him. "It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone."

"No, I know that," Burn muttered quickly. He took a deep breath before he dared to look her in the eye and said: "… I think I like guys."

To his bafflement, Rean did little more than tilt her head. She actually looked more confused than, say, shocked at this ground-breaking revelation. "And that surprises you…?" she asked slowly.

"Why doesn't it surprise you?" Burn felt his cheeks darken when he heard his own raised voice. It was almost frustrating that his friend remained so damn calm about it – she reminded him of a certain other person's astonishing calmness.

"Do you promise not to get offended?" Rean asked before giving him an answer.

Burn nodded, even though he knew he was going to at whatever came out of her mouth next.

"It's… kind of visible," Rean said, clearly trying to pick the right words. "Not that it's written on your face or anything, you just… have this really relaxed air when you talk to other guys. You seem much more comfortable than when you talk to girls."

"W-what?" That was a joke, right? And even if it wasn't, Burn deeply hoped that Rean was the only one who had realized it. She was talking so easily about his sexual preference that he almost wished his own confession had been a lie, that he didn't like guys after all. Then again, her easy-going attitude was the whole reason he had picked her to discuss this issue with – there hadn't been one time Rean didn't listen to him and offered him helpful advice.

"I could be wrong, though," Rean shrugged and flashed him a smile. "Perhaps you like both. Boys _and_ girls. You're so picky about personalities that I doubt you care about gender all that much."

Burn shot her a look close to a glare, but he couldn't afford to snarl at her. Her words were painfully true; what she said sounded exactly right when he thought about it. Either way, she had confirmed the thought he was struggling with: whether he might have feelings for Gazel or not. That was the only explanation he could muster for their actions last night. Like Rean pointed out, he was a picky person… He may be reckless, but even Burn wasn't so easy as to jump in the sack with anyone. Gazel had been his first time… His first kiss, even. Burn was sure his cheeks matched the colour of his hair at that realization. Gazel had stolen his virginity last night… and he had given him the best damn feeling of his life. To say he regretted it, as much as it shamed him, would be a lie.

* * *

><p>"Gazel-sama! Gazel-sama, wait up!"<p>

Gazel turned his head and saw Droll catch up with him in the hallway. A few hours had passed since his much-needed shower, which had turned out to be anything _but_ a distraction – whenever he closed his eyes to protect them from his shampoo, several images regarding last night filled the darkness to torment him some more, making him want to get it over with as quickly as possible.

He stopped walking and gave his teammate a weary glance. "What is it, Droll?"

Droll frowned unsurely at his captain's facial expression. "Oh, uh… Didn't you sleep well, Gazel-sama?"

For some reason, Gazel felt he was no longer worthy of that honorific. "No, not really," he muttered automatically, but then he realized his night's rest had been fine. He had slept like a baby for no other reason than pure exhaustion. It was the aftermath, here and now, when he actually had to own up to his actions, that made him feel like crap.

Before he managed to swallow his words, though, Droll smiled comfortingly and said: "I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway, me and the others thought of something that might cheer you and Burn-sama up after the whole… you know. The two of you seemed most affected by how the match ended."

Gazel was sure they did. He doubted any other of his teammates had been angry, let alone _stupid_ enough to sleep with the closest person available. He still couldn't believe he had submitted himself to Burn like that. It was one thing to share an equal amount of tension, but it shocked him that the two of them had come up with the exact same solution at the exact same time. And why, why on earth had they both been on board with it…? Had they just gone mad?

Since Gazel didn't answer, Droll continued: "How about a friendly match? Prominence against Diamond Dust. It'll be just like old times."

Gazel would've definitely spat out his drink if he had one. A match against Prominence? Was he fucking nuts? Burn was the last person he wanted to see right now! For a split second, Gazel was sure he'd prefer to see even Gran over his fellow captain. How was he supposed to face him after what the two of them had done, in his bed no less! Playing soccer against him, regardless of how nostalgic it may be, was something he couldn't possibly do. Gazel thought he had even lost the ability to argue with Burn, something he did on a daily basis. They way they had crossed boundaries last night had changed everything…

* * *

><p><em>"W-wait, stop. What are you doing?" Gazel had suddenly stopped moaning and lifted himself to look Burn directly in his eye. The redhead froze his movements and glanced back, a little surprised. "What do you mean?"<em>

_"Well… don't you think this is a little unfair?" Gazel stammered hesitantly. "I mean, you're still wearing all of your clothes…"_

_Burn couldn't help but snicker at that remark. Not only did Gazel look irresistibly cute while he said it, but Burn was also relieved to hear his words. For one moment, he had thought Gazel had come to his senses and was ready to kick him off the bed, but the fact that he wanted to continue what they were doing made the redhead peculiarly happy._

_"Yeah, I know," he answered with a wide grin. "What are you gonna do about it?"_

_Gazel frowned, displeased with Burn's mocking answer. He was enjoying this; of course he was. He was in control, Gazel was basically stuck in the palm of his hand. The silver-haired boy gritted his teeth at that thought – it was time he changed their positions. Burn barely had time to drop his grin before Gazel swung forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, throwing him to the side and pushing him down on the sheets. Burn widened his eyes at the sudden motion, but he grinned again when Gazel climbed on top of him with that hungry look in his eyes. He raised his arms and let Gazel dispose off his shirt, bringing them to an equal level._

_Gazel flicked his eyes across Burn's chest and had just one thought occur to him when he realized he had the upper hand now: Burn was his. He had to have that boy, the boy with menacing eyes, playful grin and _unbelievably _ravishing body. Impatiently, he leaned down and locked Burn in a passionate kiss, all the while exploring the other boy's bare skin with vivid hands. Burn brought his own to the back of Gazel's head to press him closer, his fingers lingering amidst his silver locks. They each felt excitement rise inside of them, their hearts beating faster and faster at the intimate contact. Neither of the boys even stopped to think about their actions; they were in far too deep, far too absorbed in the situation to consider stopping now._

_Gazel needed little time to decide he wanted more and broke the kiss, much to Burn's discontent. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but Gazel pressed it back shut with his index finger. A devious, almost dangerous grin spread on his face, a heavy contrast to his grumpy expression from a minute ago._

_"No talking," he ordered in a whisper that gave Burn the chills, "it's my turn now."_

_"Gazel…" Burn muttered behind his finger, and he followed the other boy with curious eyes when he shifted slightly and brought his lips to his neck. The redhead felt him attempt to excite him further and shut his eyes, trying not to make it that easy and give in to Gazel's kisses right away. However, Burn quickly found it was surprisingly difficult to resist his advances. Gazel was determined to make him feel good and he was, as much as Burn refused to admit it, doing a damn good job. He almost let a moan of his own slip past his lips when Gazel started to use his tongue, sensually gliding across his skin._

_"Gazel…" he whispered again, sounding even less sure of himself than before. Gazel took this as a sign he was well on his way and lowered his head some more, continuing his provocative actions on Burn's chest. He brushed his fingers alongside his torso in the meantime, sneaking them inside the rim of Burn's shorts when they reached his waist._

_"You asked me if I wanted you before…" Gazel reminded Burn lowly, looking down at his chest. "Do you want me too, Burn…?"_

_Burn opened his eyes, but didn't give him an answer. He refused to. Gazel was agitatingly good at this, he couldn't deny that, but he had another thing coming if he thought he was going to lower himself to that kind of humiliation—_

_"—ah! I want you, Gazel…!" It was out before Burn could grasp it. Gazel had apparently picked up on his reluctance to answer with the truth and used desperate measures, as his right knee was now resting between his legs. His previous teasing had been merely provocative, but that last motion was overpowering, making Burn's entire body beg for more and letting it be known, regardless of whether Burn wanted it to._

_Gazel lifted himself for a moment, looking into Burn's eyes with a satisfied smirk. "That wasn't so hard, was it…?" he teased, using his free hand to stroke his cheek._

_Burn shot him a glare, but didn't bother to push his hand away. "I'm not saying anything else," he hissed, blushing in embarrassment. "You won't get another sound out of me."_

_Gazel's smirk widened confidently. "Won't I?" He lowered his voice to a whisper when he leaned in, close enough for their lips to touch, but he refrained from kissing the other boy. Burn was thrown off by the sly look on his face, which was more than enough to give him goose bumps a second time._

_"… we'll see about that."_

* * *

><p>"… we can't," Gazel whispered to the floor. "We definitely can't…"<p>

Droll tilted his head in confusion. His captain looked more like he was addressing himself instead of his teammate. "Why not, Gazel-sama…?"

Gazel perked up with a gasp, apparently remembering he wasn't alone. He swiftly turned to his friend and flashed an awkward smile, which just fueled Droll's thought that his captain looked nothing like himself today. The interruption of their match against Raimon must've really thrown him off…

"W-well, I suppose you don't need a reason," he said quickly, figuring it was safer to follow his captain's lead instead of arguing with him. He didn't want to risk upsetting him more when he was in this tense state. "I understand you don't feel like playing soccer right now…"

Gazel frowned at those words. Playing soccer wasn't the problem; he actually thought it was a very good idea to play soccer right now, as spending time on the field with his friends from Diamond Dust was usually enough to distract him from about every problem. However, if he stated he wanted to play soccer without Prominence involved, his teammates might think the rivalry between him and Burn had returned. Gazel almost _wished _they had that sort of gap instead of the current one – it was way, _way_ harder to deal with than insulting one another every day. How was he ever going to look Burn straight in the eye again…?

Before he could muster an answer, Gazel and Droll suddenly heard a third voice behind them: "Gazel-sama! Droll!" Heat came running with one hand in the air and a cheerful smile on his face. "We asked Burn-sama and he's on board with it! Let's have a match on the practice field!"

Gazel could feel a lump in his throat. Burn had agreed to the match? He was fine with seeing him again, even after the scandalous thing they had committed together? Was he out of his goddamn mind? Or was he really that stupid as to not realize the seriousness of the situation?

Gazel watched in silence how the other boys engaged in a chat about the match. They were clearly looking forward to it, and he didn't blame them; this would be the first match between Diamond Dust and Prominence that wouldn't involve sheer rivalry. Saying no when the other captain had already said yes would disappoint them all… Suddenly feeling rather powerless, Gazel clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, cursing Burn over and over. He was going to see him again… that _idiot_.

* * *

><p>Burn was quiet while he pulled the top of his Prominence uniform over his head. He and his friends were getting dressed for the match against Diamond Dust, and while happy to see them so psyched about it, the redhead had surprisingly little to say himself. His head was filled with only two things: what he had done with Gazel, and his conversation with Rean. Curious as she was, she had inquired about the reason for his sudden revelation, but he had shaken it off. As much as he trusted her, Burn remembered she was still a girl, and hearing he had slept with Gazel for no reason would surely disappoint her. That was the thing, though… had there really been no reason? At the time, he had shut off his brain without thinking about the consequences, and so had Gazel. But thinking back to it with a clear mind, Burn wondered if there could be more behind their reckless actions. He had already admitted to himself he enjoyed them, no matter how stupid they had been… Would he feel like that with any other person, or was it only Gazel who had this effect on him? Burn recalled the touch of his lips, his hands, his entire body resting on his as they trailed off in pure bliss together… It had felt so good, so amazing to be this close to Gazel.<p>

Burn wondered if his co-captain felt the same way. He initially thought his earlier absence in his room said enough, but he decided he could only be completely sure if they talked about it. Burn had spent a part of the morning looking for Gazel, but the boy was nowhere to be found. He sure hoped he wasn't avoiding him… Either way, Gazel would have no choice but to show up for their friendly match. Aside from simply wanting to have fun with his friends, seeing Gazel was the bigger reason Burn agreed to it.

Once everyone was ready, including the girls in the locker room next door, the members of Prominence made their way to the practice field. They found it was completely empty, but they didn't need to wait long before Diamond Dust made their appearance on the other side of the field. As expected, they had put on their own uniform as well.

While players of both sides started to mingle, Burn's eyes scanned the ones in blue, hoping to spot their silver-haired captain. A smile appeared on his face when he saw him way in the back. Gazel had his eyes aimed at the floor and he was brushing one hand through his hair, apparently not feeling the need to talk to anyone. Burn was about to approach him when the other boy looked up and teal eyes met gold. They widened at the same time and both captains felt their heart skip a beat.

* * *

><p><em>"Hnng… more… more…" Burn pleaded through countless pants. He had completely submitted himself to Gazel, and the other boy took advantage of every superior moment he had. Both of them had now lost their shorts as well, but their position was still the same. Gazel took great pleasure in teasing Burn in the place he felt most sensitive, rubbing lightly outside his boxers. His movements were extra delicate on purpose, as he knew it would turn Burn on more. His other hand was on Burn's chest, stroking it eagerly while the two shared kiss after kiss. Gazel would sometimes pull back to let Burn breathe, and unlike before, the redhead wasn't hesitant to express how Gazel's gestures affected him.<em>

_"More… don't stop…" he breathed, his eyes shut as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn't believe what Gazel was doing to him felt this good; he had never felt like this before. Whatever it was, Burn wanted to continue experiencing it. He didn't care that it was happening at the hands of his former rival; all he wanted was to remain this close to him, to continue feeling this way._

_"I won't stop," Gazel promised the other boy. His expression had softened up, even though every moan Burn uttered excited him more. Just like him, he didn't care about anything outside the little world the two of them had sunk into. Gazel felt, to his own surprise, more than happy to give Burn pleasure, and he would continue to do so until he reached the final point. He leaned in and kissed Burn once more, deeply and passionately. The heated touch of Burn's tongue made him more eager to be pleasured himself, but he tried to maintain his patience, not wanting to torture Burn by stopping his actions now._

_When he felt Burn mumble into his mouth, Gazel broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow. "Burn…?"_

_"Gazel…" Burn's eyes were still shut, but his hands, which had been resting on the sheets, now moved to Gazel's chest and caressed it desiringly. "I want you… I want you…"_

_Gazel smiled slightly and gave his lips a gentle lick. "I'm already here, you idiot…"_

_Burn shook his head to show that wasn't what he meant, and he opened his eyes to give Gazel a determined look, or as determined as he could in a state of ecstasy. "I want you… closer…"_

_Gazel raised his other eyebrow. Closer? He was lying on top of him, how much closer could they ge—… oh. Gazel felt his cheeks heat up in an instant. Burn wanted to go that far…? Truth to be told, it hadn't crossed his mind until now. This was a completely new step, an entirely different level, a huge border to be sure… and Gazel, after needing only a moment of consideration, chose to cross it if Burn wanted him to._

_"Burn… o-only if you're sure…" Gazel whispered, and he kissed him again, this time lightly to show Burn he didn't need to force himself._

_Burn clenched his fists against his skin and narrowed his eyes, actually starting to look a little annoyed. "Idiot… I said I want it, didn't I?" he whispered impatiently, making Gazel smile again._

_"R-right…" he answered, happy to see Burn was still capable of being his own tempered self while he was clearly overwhelmed by an intense form of pleasure. He pushed himself up and crawled backwards, grabbing a hold of Burn's boxers. He glanced at the other boy, wanting to make sure this was what he wanted, but the way Burn's vehement eyes answered him was more than what he needed to take this step. Once Burn's boxers rested at his ankles, Gazel figured he should dispose of his own underwear as well, but he suddenly noticed Burn sitting up and lifted his head, only to be met in a surprisingly tender kiss. In contrast to their previous lip-locks, this one was soft and careful, lacking passion but overflowing with kindness, so much so that it almost felt like… love._

_Burn's hands lay on his shoulders by the time he pulled back, looking Gazel directly in the eye. The other boy was rather taken aback by his motion, not really knowing what to say, so Burn decided to speak his mind: "Gazel… If you don't want to do it… I can."_

_Gazel's teal eyes softened, almost weakened. He didn't know why, but Burn's words managed to reach his frozen heart. The two of them were doing one of the craziest things imaginable, completely disregarding logic and reason, and on that one last border they had not yet crossed, Burn showed him a side that was enough to melt the cold-blooded boy. Incapable of suppressing another smile, Gazel shut his eyes and kissed Burn back, the exact same way the redhead had kissed him. Burn returned the kiss and lowered his hands to Gazel's back, brushing his skin gently. Gazel imitated his gesture and took his time to linger in this sweet moment, finding he enjoyed this kind of contact with Burn even when they weren't completely overpowered by pleasure and bliss._

_When they parted, Gazel's smile was still visible on his face. He brought his hand to Burn's cheek and whispered: "No, it's fine, I can do this."_

_Burn nodded and flashed a smile of his own, placing his hand on top of Gazel's. "Okay… I trust you, Gazel."_

_Gazel nodded back before he created some distance between them, about to pull off his boxers. He was met with surprise, however, when he found Burn's other hand was already resting at the rim, quickly joined by the one that had covered Gazel's._

_"Let me," Burn suggested, sending Gazel a grin he was more than familiar with. Gazel grinned back and leaned on his elbows, allowing Burn to remove the last piece of clothing on his body. He knew he was completely vulnerable now, but it relieved him that Burn shared the exact same vulnerability – and that he refrained from making any crude remarks in regards to what his boxers had been hiding. He sat back up when Burn leaned his head on the pillow, waiting for him to close the last gap between them. Gazel felt his heart race inside his chest and failed to ignore the tension that controlled his body, but he managed to stop thinking and go with his instincts, remembering Burn's words and taking them to heart. Gazel took a deep breath before he shifted back on top of the other boy and gently, very gently, fulfilled his wish._

* * *

><p>"… I can't do this."<p>

The words were barely audible and easily got lost in the chatter of their teammates, but just looking at the movement of Gazel's lips made Burn realize what he was saying. He called him by his name, about to walk over, but Gazel turned around without sending a single glance to him or the others.

"I can't do this," he repeated, and players from both Diamond Dust and Prominence looked up in surprise when he marched off the field, his fists clenched at the sides.

"Gazel-sama?" A few of the teens called to him and wanted to follow him, but Burn hurried after his co-captain and told them to wait on the field. His teammates looked at each other, inquiring if the others knew what was going on, but shrugged and continued talking when they figured Burn would bring Gazel back in a minute.

"Gazel!" Burn ran after his friend, who had already made his way off the field and was firmly headed for the locker rooms. Before he could reach the boys' room, though, Burn managed to place a hand on his shoulder. The redhead gasped in both pain and shock when it was instantly slapped away, and his eyes widened when Gazel turned around, visibly at the verge of crying.

"Don't touch me! Don't you _ever_ touch me!" he yelled, his eyes looking surprisingly dark. All of the passion he had ever carried, as little as it may be, was completely replaced by an emotion that looked dangerously close to hopelessness and despair.

"Gazel…" Burn slowly pulled his hand back, not knowing what to say to him. He wanted to ask what was going on, but even he wasn't so stupid that he couldn't guess what Gazel's problem was. So much for hoping he felt the same way about last night as him…

Gazel shot him an ice-cold stare and turned back around, but when Burn realized he was just going to escape if he didn't stop him, he took the risk of grabbing his shoulder a second time.

"Gazel! What do you think you're doing? We have a match to play," Burn said, trying to sound stern but knowing his voice was full of insecurity.

Gazel ripped himself out of his grip and sent him another glare. "I'm not going out there," he hissed. "I don't want to see your idiot face."

Burn returned the glare, but not because of the well-known insult. "This is about last night, isn't it?"

"_Don__'__t_…!" Gazel held up his hands and stretched his arms, as if trying to fend off Burn's words. He even refused to keep eye contact, turning away his head and squeezing his eyes shut. "Don't even go there!"

Burn crossed his arms, not very impressed with Gazel's attempt to create a distance. He was actually twice as successful at doing so when he was his calm, collected self and barely even trying. "What is your problem?"

That question was enough for Gazel's eyes to shoot to him again, now widened in disbelief. "What is my problem…? Do you hear yourself talk? What do you think my problem is, we _slept_ together!"

"You didn't seem to mind at the time," Burn replied in a challenging tone. Gazel's upset words affected him more than he let on, but he absolutely refused to express his disappointment – he actually started to resent himself for seeing anything positive in their actions. The desperate look on Gazel's face made him wonder if he was abnormal for viewing the situation in such soft light; after all, they had had sex in a state of pure anger. This certainly wasn't an everyday occurrence…

Gazel kept staring at him the same forlorn way. He couldn't believe that the boy with that composed face had been sweating, panting and pleading for his touch not even 24 hours ago. Why was Burn so calm? Why did he have such few issues with their actions, if any at all? That idiot really _was_ out of his mind.

"You're out of your mind…" he said out loud, albeit in a low tone. "You enjoyed all of it, didn't you?"

"Don't lie to me and tell me you didn't," Burn said angrily.

"I didn't!" Gazel snapped, spreading his arms as if to emphasize his vivid denial. "I-I wasn't myself back then! Why the hell would I want to have sex with you when I'm in my right mind?"

Ouch. Burn frowned when those words actually managed to leave a hurtful mark on the left side of his chest. Gazel had basically said that he had to be crazy in order to sleep with him. What, had he sucked that much…? No, wait, he wasn't supposed to think about that now. Burn regained his strict posture and growled: "I'm sure that's why _you__'__re_ the one who insisted being on top. You seemed pretty fucking happy when you made me beg for it."

Gazel's cheeks took on a deep shade of red in less than a second. He stared at the wall with the expression of a school boy that just got busted for cheating during a test. "I-I—That was—"

"Gazel." Burn took a step closer and grabbed both of Gazel's hands, squeezing them softly in his own. He kept looking at him, even though Gazel refused to make eye contact. "You regret it. I get that. But don't you lie to my face and pretend you hated it all. Do I need to remind you what you said in the end?"

* * *

><p><em>Gazel was exhausted. His eyes were tightly shut, but his lips were forced to remain parted, as he struggled to catch his breath for what seemed like minutes. He had just experienced a sensation he couldn't describe for dear life. It was amazing, simply incredible, and had sadly lasted only a few seconds. Gazel was still lying on top of Burn, exhaling deeply on his shoulder. He could feel Burn breathe just as heavily in his ear, knowing he had experienced the exact same feeling. Both boys were sweating like mad, sharing body heat as they were still pressed onto one another.<em>

_Gazel knew he was probably straining Burn with the weight of his body. He had rested on top of him for the past twenty minutes, most of which he had spent not only pleasuring him, but also making him feel the inevitable bit of pain that came with his actions. Burn had definitely taken most of the burden; if Gazel was exhausted, he had to be completely worn out._

_Gazel figured he should probably get off the other boy to give him some space, but barely after he had started to push himself up, he let himself sink back onto Burn. He was too tired, and aside from that, he didn't want to stop experiencing the feeling of being this close to him. Burn was so soft, so warm… Gazel hardly had the energy to think straight, which he had done very little of in the first place, but even now, he didn't regret a second of what they had gone through together. It was crazy, it was disgraceful, but all Gazel felt at this point was gratitude towards Burn for letting him share this kind of contact with him. When he thought about it, it made him... very happy. Gazel managed a small smile while he rested his chin back on Burn's shoulder. Indeed, Burn was very kind, much more than he expected._

_Gladly greeting the darkness behind his eyelids, Gazel felt himself trail off into the world of dreams almost instantly, and only managed a dazed "I love you" before he dozed off completely._

* * *

><p>The captain of Diamond Dust still refused to look his colleague in the eye. He lightly resisted against Burn's grip, but not nearly enough to escape from it. He shut his eyes, knowing Burn was looking straight at him. He wanted him to stop giving him that piercing look, that sharp look that told him to stop hiding behind defensive words and admit what he really thought. He couldn't… He didn't want to. He was so ashamed of his actions, of his words. Why he had said that last sentence…? That was the thing that confused him most. There was no reason for what he and Burn had done, let alone a valid one, so why had he said something so… cherishing? Did he cherish Burn? As more than a friend? Since when…?<p>

Gazel flinched when his friend spoke again, not at all far off from the issue on his mind: "You may've been dead tired, but I heard how you said it, Gazel. It wasn't just a heat-of-the-moment thing. You meant it. You sounded so… sincere."

Gazel gritted his teeth at those words. He didn't want to hear them; he _wanted_ that sentence to be a heat-of-the-moment thing, just like everything else he had done. He wanted to pile it all up and push it out of his mind, forget that whole night. He felt like a disgrace for degrading himself, enjoying doing something like that with the boy that had been his rival for years. He didn't know why he'd supposedly confessed his love, but it certainly wasn't true. He didn't love Burn. He didn't even like him. He hated him for not having stopped him, for encouraging his shameless actions, for embracing the situation just as much as he had.

Burn let out a sigh when Gazel remained silent. He shut his own eyes for a moment, then opened them again. "Gazel… I understand that this embarrasses you. It embarrasses me too, it's not like either of us saw it coming. But, admit it, you and I both enjoyed it… Don't you think that's worth considering?" He took another step towards the other boy and moved his hands to his cheeks, making him lift his head and look him in the eye. "I know you better than anyone, Gazel," Burn whispered softly, without a single hint of intimidation. "I know you wouldn't just sleep with anyone. And neither would I. I don't… think we did all of that just because we were angry."

Gazel, now forced to look into Burn's surprisingly tender eyes, listened to him in complete silence. He blushed more when he heard the last sentence and glanced downwards, instead looking at Burn's chest while the redhead kept him in a firm grip. Burn was implying they liked each other… that they liked each other enough to have sex. But didn't feelings of such a deep level amount to actual love…? Gazel felt his body grow lighter, almost with relief, when he suited that solution to their otherwise unexplainable experience. As much as he hated it, it fitted painfully well, almost naturally. If he loved Burn… his actions, while still reckless and, if anything, happening in a rush, made complete sense.

Gazel perked up when he noticed Burn moved even closer and let out a gasp, only now realizing the gap between their faces was nearly entirely erased. "S-stop," he stammered, and he pushed his hands against Burn's chest, urging him not to go through with the kiss.

Burn pulled back, clearly disappointed. He looked away with a frown and uttered a "Sorry" so sympathetic that it tugged at Gazel's heartstrings. He had rarely considered Burn cute before yesterday, but there it was again, that spark that showed his tempered co-captain in an innocent light. Gazel had seen every aspect of his soft side yesterday, and the fact that he just rejected it filled him with guilt. Criticizing him and insulting him on a daily basis was fine, but refusing a kiss from this boy made him feel bad… Gazel lowered his head, ashamed. Did he really love Burn…?

Burn let go of his friend and scratched his own cheek lightly, now looking at the wall as well. "Gazel…" he said softly, almost in a whisper, "if you want to forget it, I get it. It's your choice. I can't help it if you regret what we did, but… honestly, I don't. I've thought about it and I don't believe we did it for no reason. And even if that were the case, it felt… good to be with you like that. Even if it was just to release our cropped up hatred for Gran, I don't hate myself for going through with it, and I don't hate you either." He brought his hand to his upper arm and brushed it awkwardly. "I guess… I just want you to know that."

Gazel blinked in slight surprise. Burn sounded like he had given up… moreover, he sounded like he was about to leave. Wait, was their discussion going to end like this? Without any answers clarifying their current relationship? True enough, Burn's words had opened his eyes, but he'd still feel dead awkward in front of the other boy. Gazel needed closure, he needed confirmation… and he needed an answer in regards to one thing.

"Burn…" he whispered, just as Burn was about to turn around. The redhead looked at him again and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"Do you…" Gazel swallowed and lowered his head, not sure if he could look Burn in the eye while asking such an embarrassing question. "Do you love me…?"

Burn didn't answer. As the seconds passed, there was only silence between the two boys. The longer it remained, the more nervous Gazel got. He started to feel like an idiot for saying something so stupid; he didn't think he'd ever ask Burn, _Burn_ of all people, something this humiliating. Gazel looked up when a pair of hands suddenly slid onto his cheeks again, but he had no time to stop Burn before he locked their lips together this time. Gazel's eyes widened at that familiar touch, those lips he'd gotten to know so well. Just like that fateful moment last night, Burn kissed him sweetly and softly, and there was no doubt this time that he acted of love. Gazel felt his cheeks burn when he realized the meaning behind Burn's gesture, but he didn't attempt to break it. Hesitantly, he started to return the kiss, but still remained very careful. Unlike yesterday, he was now thinking rationally, and he still had no problem with Burn kissing him. He didn't mind that Burn, his co-captain and former rival, the one he constantly teased and was teased by, was kissing him. The longer the moment lasted, the more Gazel actually started to accept it. He thought he hated Burn, that he despised the mere thought of his touch after he had explored every inch of his body last night, but even in a state of alleged hatred, he found himself unable to resist him. He even felt a little disappointed when Burn pulled back, brushing the silver locks out of his face.

"… love… is a strong word," he slowly said, and he grinned softly. "But, yeah… if you asked me if I hate you or love you… it's definitely love."

Gazel felt his eyes grow even bigger. Those words had the instant effect of making his heart pick up the pace, as well as flush his cheeks even more. "B-but… why…?" he stuttered. "Do you think this just from last night? We always fight with each other, insult each other…"

Burn's grin widened playfully. "I wouldn't say _always_. You saw how happy our friends were about the match, didn't you? That's because of what we did… because we created Chaos. Gazel, we can no longer call ourselves rivals; we're teammates, friends to say the least. We were on the exact same wavelength during our match against Raimon, we were equally determined and created an invincible hissatsu technique together. I know we spent ages arguing, but… you've seen with your own eyes that we can get along really well."

Gazel sent him a doubtful glance. "So when we… did all that, yesterday, you didn't go with it just because you were angry?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Burn reminded him, and he poked his nose lightly. "And the answer is no, I don't think I did… and neither did you. That's what I'm trying to tell you, Gazel, there was more behind it than shallow frustration."

"So you're saying we love each other," Gazel summarized with a stubborn pout. "You have some vivid imagination."

Burn raised an eyebrow. "Imagination? Gazel, you're no longer filled with anger. If you wanted to break that kiss just now, you would've. But you didn't, you even kissed me back. Do you call that imagination?"

Gazel's pout grew larger and he turned his head away. "Well, no…" he muttered reluctantly, wishing his red cheeks would stop emphasizing the fact of the matter. It was hard to believe that stubborn Burn, stubborn, rebellious Burn, who would always childishly hide his feelings with tempered words, was forcing him to face his true feelings. When Gazel thought about it, he realized Burn's current open-mindedness meant all the more. He was saying such embarrassing things, such dangerous yet vulnerable things, and it was clear he was no longer scared Gazel would reject him. Whether he was defensive or open-minded, he was still as sure of himself as always, that's for sure. But this wasn't just an irrelevant debate about who of them had the right point of view… it was a revelation of their feelings. Did this mean Burn wanted them to be even more than friends? Of course he did, he had just tried to kiss him twice…

"… Burn… you're still a really big idiot, tulip-face," Gazel whispered to the floor, too shy to look him in the eye.

Burn simply grinned again and crossed his arms, not at all fazed by that remark. He was actually rather happy to hear it, to hear Gazel say something that typically reflected their relationship. "Does that mean you love me too?" he teased.

Gazel almost flinched at that the sound of that question and repeated, much less confidently this time, "Y-you're an idiot!"

Burn let out a laugh at Gazel's silly cuteness and leaned in, wrapping his arms around the other boy. He pulled him in a gentle hug and rested his head on his shoulder. As he expected, Gazel returned the hug after a few seconds, at first softly, but then tightly holding onto him. Burn couldn't help but smile at the close contact between them. It made him blush himself, but he enjoyed it just as much as he had last night, holding Gazel this close. He liked him, he had no doubt about that… and even though Gazel hadn't given him a clear answer, the fact that returned the embrace meant enough to him. Burn shifted his head to give Gazel a gentle kiss in the neck, breathing in his scent in the meantime. Blueberries… Burn snickered and kissed his skin a second time, and a third time, until he heard Gazel mumble an unconvincing "Stop it" and focused on hugging him again.

Both boys were about to hit the ceiling when a sudden voice ripped them apart. "Burn, Gazel-sa—… oh."

Rean came walking and raised her eyebrows after seeing the intimate position her captains had just shared. However, a smile quickly spread on her face when she recalled the conversation between her and Burn this morning. His rather prompt confession finally made sense. "... I'm sorry for disturbing your moment, but the others are getting impatient," she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. "Are you guys ready to go?"

Burn sent her a small nod, relieved it was just Rean who'd busted them, and then looked at Gazel to hear his answer. The silver-haired boy looked away for a moment, seemingly about to consider it, but then lifted his head and flashed a whole-hearted smile. Burn felt his heart jump when he saw the boy's usual strength and determination had returned in his eyes, and signs of despair were nowhere to be found.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Gazel finished brushing his teeth and changed into his pajamas. The match between Diamond Dust and Prominence ended a few hours ago, and to no one's surprise, ended in a tie. It had been a long time since one of the teams had actually won, as they had always been of equal strength. Unlike all other times he was forced to reluctantly share the same score with his former rival, though, Gazel had no problem with today's tie and had simply enjoyed the match for what it was. Everyone had been psyched to play the match to their fullest, simply having fun instead of being driven by endless rivalry. In the end, they refrained from their traditional debates as to which team was the strongest and chatted about the game just as enthusiastically as they had done beforehand. Gazel flashed a small smile at the memory, happy to see the players of his and Burn's team get along so well now. Burn was right; not only the captains, but all of their teammates had become great friends, almost as if they never had been enemies to begin with.<p>

Gazel lay down on his bed and got cozy under the duvet. He was about to reach for a book on his nightstand when a knock on the door tugged him out of his thoughts. He raised his head and muttered "Come in," noticing he was actually wishing for the visitor to be a certain person. He felt his heart speed up when said boy entered the room and shut the door.

"Hey," Burn grinned, and Gazel grinned back. "Is there something you need, Burn?"

"No, not really," Burn shook his head a little too innocently while he approached the bed. "It's just… I lent you my bed last night. Don't you think you should return the favor?"

Gazel's cheeks turned red, but he still managed to send Burn a skeptical look. So Mr. Tulip-Head wanted some alone time… Before this night, he would've never thought Burn would ask him that question, nor that hearing it could actually make him this happy. "Sure," he agreed, "but shouldn't you get your PJs first?"

Burn shook his head. "It's fine, I sleep in my underwear." He started undressing without hesitance, a motion that made Gazel's blush increase tenfold. "I-idiot, don't think you can be so familiar just because of what we did!" he scolded, forcing himself to avert his eyes from a sight that would've otherwise caused a nosebleed.

Burn simply snickered and went to sit on the bed, waiting for his fellow captain to make room. Once he had settled cozily under the blanket as well, he scooted closer and leaned his face into Gazel's neck, burying his nose in his hair. "But you enjoyed what we did…" he reminded him in a whisper, and he wrapped an arm around Gazel's waist before the other boy could throw another defensive remark.

Gazel tensed up at the gesture, but eventually managed to relax in Burn's embrace and turned to face the other boy. "You're hopeless," he told him, and he lifted his hand to stroke some of Burn's hair out of the other boy's face. "I don't know what to do with you sometimes…"

"Oh, I have a few things in mind you could do," Burn teased, and he snickered once more when Gazel shot him a glare and started pulling the locks he was holding. "Moron," he grumbled with a pout, but he knew he couldn't stay mad when Burn gave him a loving smile and kissed the tip of his nose. He lowered his gaze and shyly muttered: "… hey, Burn?"

Burn continued to smile at him. "Yeah?"

"Was I… any good? Yesterday?" Gazel whispered, and he wanted to beat himself up right after uttering those words. Stupid, stupid, what was he saying…!

Burn raised his eyebrows in surprise, but then grinned and kissed him once more, on the forehead this time. "Don't worry…" he whispered back, "you were… great. I'm glad you were my first time, Gazel."

Gazel lifted his head to regain eye contact and managed a smile in spite of his deep blush. He was too ashamed to admit it, but he held the same sentiments as his co-captain. And that was more than enough to fully relax in his arms and, this time, anticipate waking up next to him. Not saying another word, Gazel closed his eyes and slowly, but surely, leaned in for a goodnight kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it! I hope you enjoyed, minna-san! My Chaos ideas are up at the moment but I actually have a Kirino/Kariya fic in mind. Which is weird, because I still don't ship them. XD; This is like the one couple I don't ship and still manage to write about as though it were an OTP. I guess it's a guilty pleasure, hoho~ Look forward to it, and as always, please leave a review! Suggestions for future stories are also more than welcome! -glomp-**

**Oh, and PS for those who kept the canon timeline in mind: I know Aliea Gakuen collapses on its ass the day after the Chaos match, meaning the last part of my fic couldn't have happened. But if I cared, you probably would've noticed. XD *hopeless fangirl* Peace~!**


End file.
